Saknad
by Jultomten
Summary: Ännu en oneshot : En begravning, en flicka minns den bortgångne. Har inget med HP att göra, men det är ju så svårt att hitta en passande kategori!


Himlen är järngrå. En kall vind blåser upp löven mellan gravstenarna. Folk som passerar den öde kyrkogården drar huttrande sina jackor tätare kring kroppen. Ett litet sällskap närmar sig kyrkporten. De är svartklädda och går med huvudena nerböjda. Sist i ledet, en bit bakom de andra, går en flicka. Hennes bleka ansikte är till hälften dolt av det mörka håret. De stora mörka ögonen är fyllda av tårar, några har redan runnit ner för de magra kinderna. Hennes hårt knutna händer håller i en blodröd ros. Stjälkens taggar skär in i hennes handflator, men hon lättar inte på greppet.

Hon minns.

Hon minns första gången de träffats. De hade hamnat bredvid varandra i en biosalong, under en sen kvällsvisning av en film ingen tycktes vilja se. Bara de två.

Hon minns hur de än en gång hade stött på varandra, denna gång i en mörk gränd. Hon hade blivit rädd. Trott att han var farlig. Av alla platser var det där, i den mörka gränden, de skulle träffas igen. De bytte telefonnummer.

Hon minns första gången han ringde. Han lät nervös. Hon minns hur hon log i luren åt hans fumliga försök att bjuda ut henne. De bestämmde sig för att gå på bio och se en film som ingen annan ville se. De hade samma filmsmak.

Sällskapet går långsamt in i kyrkan. Dyster orgelmusik spelas. Kyrkan är tom sånär som på en präst som står längst fram och vrider sina händer. Flickan sätter sig i en kyrkbänk längst bak. Tårarna droppar ner i hennes knän, en tår landar på ett av rosenbladen. Den glittrar i det svaga ljuset från kyrkans färgade fönster.

Hon minns.

Hon minns hur det hade känts när han såg på henne. Hur hennes hjärta slagit extraslag varje gång han gett henne ett leende, hur det nästan stannat när han rörde vid hennes kind. Hon minns känslan av att vara kär.

Mer folk kommer in i kyrkan. De sätter sig i bänkarna framför henne. Än finns det tomma bänkar kvar, än slipper de sätta sig bredvid den tunna främlingen ingen känner. Tillslut börjar prästen tala. Hans röst låter som ett dovt mummel nånstans lång bortifrån. Han tystnar och alla ställer sig upp. 6 män kommer in, de bär på en kista. Flickan kvider till och sjunker ner i bänken. Hennes axlar skakar, men inte ett ljud kommer över hennes läppar. Tårarna rinner som en strid flod från hennes ögon, de rinner ner för kinderna, ner över hakan och droppar ner på hennes händer, i hennes knän, ner på bänken.

Hon minns.

Hon minns deras första kyss. Hur de hade gått längs vattnet en tidig vårdag, fåglarna hade kvittrat, och under en stor ek som just hade fått knoppar stannade de. Hennes hand i hans. Hennes blick förlorad i hans. Hennes läppar mot hans.

Gudstjänsten är slut. Folk börjar resa sig och går mot utgången. Några snyftar. Torkar sig lite i ögonvrån. De väntar på männen som ska bära kistan till graven. Sakta börjar alla röra sig mot kyrkogårdens östra del. De går på krattade grusgångar, mellan gravstenar med mossa på, mellan gravstenar som ser ut att ha blivit uppsatta igår. De stannar framför ett hål i marken. Jorden som ligger runt är luftig och fuktig. Flickan står en bit ifrån, bakom alla sörjande släktingar. Prästen läser något ur en bibel, och sedan sänks kistan ner i jorden. En efter en slänger människorna ner blommor i graven. Flickan står kvar.

Hon minns.

Hon minns första gången han hade sagt "Jag älskar dig" till henne. Hur hon tittat ner, inte kunnat säga något tillbaka. Hon var kär i honom, hon älskade honom. Men hon hade alltid haft svårt för att säga de tre små orden. Han sa att det inte gjorde något, han ville bara att hon skulle veta hur han kände. Ändå kände hon sig fruktansvärd. Hur svårt var det att säga tre ord? Jag. Älskar. Dig.

Himlen är järngrå. En kall vind blåser upp löven mellan gravstenarna. En flicka står ensam vid en öppen grav. Hon har slutat gråta. I händerna har hon en ros. Stjälkens taggar skär in i hennes handflator. Blod droppar ner på marken.

Hon håller ut ena handen över graven. Greppet kring rosen lossnar. Den faller ner och landar på kistan. Den blodröda färgen lyser bland vita liljor, lila eterneller och gula tulpaner. En viskning kommer från hennes läppar, förs med vinden bort över kyrkogården.

"Jag älskar dig"

**Author notes:** Förmodligen den oneshot jag är mest nöjd med. Fick idén till den när jag låg och halvsov i min säng, och tankarna forsade runt i huvudet. Skrev ner lite stödord på ett papper och började skriva dagen därpå.


End file.
